Perfect Chemistry
by LoveAusllyForever
Summary: Read and review!
1. Author's Note

Hey, everyone! This is not a chapter, I just wanted to see what you guys think of something.

I recently read a story but it only had one chapter and hasn't been updated in over a year. The story is the author's only story and because it hasn't been updated in a year, I'm guessing that they aren't ever on the website anymore.

The story is titled Perfect Chemistry by so check it out. I'm thinking about continuing it for those of you who want it. Read it and review to let me know.

Thanks.


	2. My Hot Teacher (original first chapter)

**Well, this is the original first chapter that (Hilarious name) wrote.**

Ally's POV

Trudging into class I looked at all the full lab tables and cringed. Transferring into a new lab chemistry class mid semester had not been my idea, and now I was going to be stuck without a lab partner.

Walking to the back of the class, I sat at an empty table resigning myself for a year alone.

Pulling of my huge chemistry textbook I glanced up at the front of the room.

My eyes drifted over to the side of the room where Mr. Moon was standing. Sucking in a deep breath, I choked. There was only one word to describe Mr. Moon, and it was gorgeous. I could feel the class's eyes intently watching me.

Blushing, I looked down at my textbook trying to stop the coughs wracking my chest.

"Are you okay? Ally Dawson, right?" Mr. Moon was now standing near my table. "Do you need a drink of water?"

"Yes," I managed to choke out, as I got up from my table.

I noticed that Mr. Moon's eyes lingered a second too long.

Austin's POV

As I watched my newest student rise from her table I couldn't help but stare at her perfection.

I noticed every single curve, and for the first time regretted being a high school teacher.

Her gait was quick to escape the wandering eyes of the rest of the class, and the door swiftly shut behind her.

I wanted her right then and there.

Trying to refocus my attention back to the lab instructions, I did my best to clear my thoughts of anything unrelated to science.

Ally's POV

I walked down the hallway thinking about Mr. Moon. Well, thinking about undressing Mr. Moon, and how good it would feel to touch his warm skin.

Pushing the door open to the empty bathroom, I splashed cold water on my face. Looking in the mirror I fixed my hair, trying to look presentable before I returned to class.

Bracing myself for the worst, I paused at the door before going back in.

Peeking into the room, I could see that everyone had already started working on their labs.

I quietly opened the door, trying not to draw attention. Luckily everyone was focused on their work and I walked in unnoticed.

I picked up at the sheet of paper on my desk, gazing down at the instructions that seemed to be in a different language.

I don't even know why I'm taking this class. I've never been good at science, but my guidance counselor had signed me up despite my firm no.

I walked back to the equipment table, trying to make it look like I had a clue what we were supposed to be doing.

I was grabbing a beaker when Mr. Moon walked up behind me.

Startled I turned, and found myself inches away from him. I could feel the heat radiating off of him, and the moisture of his breath dancing on my neck.

Chills ran down my spine, fumbling, the beaker slipped from my hands.

Panic surged through me, but his hand reached out and caught it just in time.

"Ally, are you sure you're okay? You seem a little nervous." Mr. Moon looked down at me, concerned.

I coldly replied, "No, I'm fine." And returned to fiddling with my lab equipment.

As soon as he walked away I regretted my snarky tone.

As people began to finish their labs and return to their tables, I was still trying to light my Bunsen burner.

The bell rang, and students quickly shuffled out the door.

I, however, was still standing there having not even started my lab.

Mr. Moon walked up to me, placing his hand on my shoulder. I shuddered at his gentle touch.

"I can see that you're struggling today," Mr. Moon said kindly. "And since you don't have a partner I would be willing to help you after school so you don't fall behind."

As much as I wanted to spend more time with him, I also didn't want him to see how stupid I was.

But the words were out before I could stop them. "Yes, only if you don't mind, though. I know you probably have a family to get home to."

Mr. Moon slightly reddened. "Nope, it's just me. And I don't mind helping you at all.

How about we start right now. The reason why you're Bunsen burner won't light is because the gas isn't turned on."

Shit. I was an idiot.

Seeing me blush, he chuckled. "It's okay. They're pretty hard to get the hang of."

He reached behind me and lit the burner in seconds.

For some reason, I found this irresistible.

His eyes locked on mine, and my heart stopped.

They were a golden brown color that took my breath away.

He leaned in slightly, and I accidently stumbled into his arms.

I looked up, his eyes still peering into me, as they slowly widened.

"I…I'm sorry," I stuttered. "I didn't mean to-"

He tightened his grip and brought me closer to his chest. I swear he could feel my heart pounding.

I glanced up towards him again and suddenly his lips collided with mine. They were soft and moist, the way every mans should be.

His hands moved further down my waist and under my shirt, stroking my skin.

"I have to have you now" wailed Mr. Moon.

As much as I tried I couldn't resist him any longer.

Forcefully grabbing his shirt I twisted my hands and pushed him against the counter. I was now in control.

I began to kiss him passionately while my fingers ran through his shaggy blonde hair, his hands now moving up to my breasts gently kneading them.

A groan slipped through Mr. Moon's mouth.

"You feel amazing Ally. I want more of you."

I could feel him getting harder, and I liked that I had this effect on him.

He boldly turned me to the counter kissing my neck.

My legs coiled around him as he lifted me up onto the counter. It became harder to breath and I loudly moaned.

Suddenly a knock at the door echoed through the room followed by the handle moving.

Panicked, we pealed away from each other, whole smoothing down any noticeable imperfections.


	3. The Interruption

**Hey everyone!**

**So, because of the reviews I got, I wrote the second chapter of the story and I really hope that you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Austin & Ally or the first chapter of this story.**

After pulling away from Mr. Moon, I quickly walked over to my stuff right as the person walked into the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were still helping a student." The teacher said.

"It's okay, Dez." Mr. Moon looked at me. "Ally, this is Mr. Wade. He teaches a photography class."

"Hi, nice to meet you." I said and gathered up my books, putting them in my bag. It was extremely awkward between me and my teacher right now and I just wanted to get out of that room. "Well, I better go. My friend is waiting for me." I walked towards the door and looked back at the two teachers. "See you tomorrow. And thank you for helping me get caught up." I saw a look of lust and want in his eyes and I quickly left the room.

Walking to my locker, I saw Trish was already there. "Hey, what took you so long?" She asked me. _Oh, nothing. Just made out with my extremely hot teacher_.

"Sorry, my Chemistry teacher was helping me get caught up." I closed my locker and told Trish that I would meet her outside. I walked into the bathroom and walked up to the mirror. I gasped in shock when I saw a bruise on my neck. I blushed when I remembered the events that happened in the classroom.

After about 5 minutes, I walked out of the bathroom and right into someone's chest. "Oh, I'm so sorry." Suddenly, I was against the wall with 2 arms on either side of my head. I looked up at the person's face and immediately blushed again. "Um, hi…"

"Hi? Is that all I get?"

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I promise that I will try and make the next chapter long. By the way, I decided on the ages for Austin and Ally. Austin is 22 and Ally is going to turn 18 very soon :)**

**Review, or there won't be another chapter. I'm just evil like that *evil grin***


	4. Author's Note - Poll

Hey, guys! I just wanted to let you know that I have opened up a poll. So, please vote and I will try to add a new chapter to this story very soon.

I'm just very busy because I have final exams this week.

TAKE THE POLL!


	5. The Player

**Sorry it has been so long since I updated. I have been so stressed to a point that I am getting so many headaches. I am finally on my winter break after 3 final exams. I'm just scared to death to see my Biology final grade. If it isn't a C or above, I will have to retake the class and that is something that I really don't want to do.**

**Well, I hope you like this chapter!**

_"__Hi? That's all I get?"_

Ally's POV

It was the _player_ of Marino High. Dallas.

My heart stopped and I was scared. This man had be pinned to the wall and I couldn't get free. "Get off me!" I struggled to get away but it was no use. Then, I felt a stinging on my cheek and realized he just slapped me.

"If I were you, I would stay quiet. If you knew what's good for you." He said in a low voice.

His hands played with the hem of my shirt until he slipped a hand under my shirt and up to my breasts. I looked around us, hoping there was someone that would help, but the halls were empty. I moaned as I felt him squeeze me through the bra and his lips came to my neck.

Tears started rolling down my cheeks. I started struggling again when I felt his hand going up my leg. "Get off me!" I yelled again and again I was slapped.

Dallas wrapped a hand around my neck and whispered in my ear. "You're a cute little bitch, aren't you? You _will_ do everything I say and you will not struggle against me." _Did I say I was scared before? Fuck that! I'm fucking terrified now!_

Suddenly, I gasped when his fingers came in contact with my underwear. His lips came to my neck again while his fingers were going in circles. Closing my eyes, more tears came out.

I was sure that he was going to rape me, so it surprised me when I didn't feel him touching me anymore. I opened my eyes to see a back turned towards me and Dallas was on the floor in front of the person. That's when I saw the blonde hair of the person. _Mr. Moon_.

Feeling dizzy, I leaned my head back. Then, everything went black as my back slid down the wall. The last thing I heard was someone calling my name.

**Austin's POV**

After Ally left me and Dez in the classroom, I couldn't stop thinking about her. What if we would have been caught? I would lose my job and she would probably be expelled.

After Dez left, I got my stuff together and locked up the classroom.

As I was walking down the hall, I could hear a gasp. I quietly walked to where I heard it from and peeked around the corner. There, I saw Ally against a wall and another student, I think his name is Dallas, was kissing her neck and had his hand under her skirt.

I looked at Ally's face and saw she was trying to get away from him. It broke my heart to see Ally like that and it filled me with rage and anger. Then I saw the tears on Ally's cheeks and I lost it.

I ran over to Dallas and wrapped a hand around his neck, pulling him off Ally. Dallas fell to the floor and I stood between him and Ally.

"What do you think you're doing?!" I yelled as Dallas stood back up. He mumbled something that sounded like _'So, you're protecting the slut now.'_ I growl could be heard from the back of my throat and yelled again, "GET OUT! And if you try one more thing like this, I will be sure you get expelled and sent to jail!"

I guess I sounded angry enough, because Dallas' face went pale and he ran off out of the school. I breathed to calm myself down and turned around to look at Ally only to find her sitting on the floor, passed out.

I knelt down in front of Ally and scooped her up in my arms. That's when I heard a girl calling her name. I turned around to see a small Latino girl walking up the hallway.

"Ally! Come on already! I want to get to your house so we can start our movie n-" The girl stopped when she saw me holding Ally. "Uh… what happened?!" She ran over to me.

"_Dallas King_ got to her." Was all I said. And by the look on her face, she knew exactly what I meant. "Luckily I heard her from around the corner and got here before anything bad happened."

"Well, thank you very much for helping her. I should have stayed with her but she told me to just wait outside." The girl said. "By the way, I'm Trish. I'm her best friend."

"Nice to meet you, Trish. How about I give you two a ride back home?" I said, shifting Ally in my arms. "I highly doubt you would be able to carry her and I don't think she will want to walk when she wakes up."

Trish nodded and we walked to the car. I put Ally in the front passenger seat and Trish got in the back.

Trish had told me how to get to her house and I pulled on the side of the street. "So, how do I get to her house?" I ask, pointing to Ally.

"You just keep going down this street and turn at the 3rd street on the right. Her house is the first on the left side." Trish told me and leaned up to the front seat to give Ally a little hug. "Thank you for taking me home and getting Ally home."

"No problem. Have a good night." I said and Trish got out of the car.

10 minutes went by and I pulled into Ally's driveway. There were no cars there, so I guess her dad wasn't home. I walk over to the passenger door and open it. As I picked her up, she made a small noise and her eyes fluttered open. "Hm?" She looked up and saw me. "What happened?" She asked.

"It's okay. You just passed out is all. I took your friend home and we just got to your house. Now where is your key?" I walked to her front door as she fumbled in her jacket pocket, pulling out a silver house key. I took it from her and unlocked the door.

I take Ally inside and lay her down on the couch. "Do you need anything?" She leans her head back and by the look on her face, she probably wishes she hadn't.

"Can you please get me some Advil?" Ally asked and told me where the bathroom was. I grabbed two pills and went to the kitchen. I walked back over to Ally with the Advil and a glass of water. "Thank you." She takes the pills and downs them with the water. I start to walk to the front door until I hear, "wait!" I turn around to see Ally laying across the couch.

"Is everything okay?" I asked and she gestures for me to come over. I walk over to her and kneel down in front of the couch, so I'm face-to-face with her. I look into her chocolate brown eyes and she stares at me.

**Sorry if it's not exactly the best chapter ever but I think you have waited long enough for another chapter to be posted. Tell me what you think!**


	6. Music

***sniff, sniff* Hey, everybody. Remember when I said that I was stressed about my Biology grade, saying that my final grade had to be a C or better in order to pass the class? Well, I emailed my academic advisor about the grade and she said that as long as the C- didn't bring my GPA below a 2.5, then I would pass the class.**

**I got my GPA scores and, *sniff*, my GPA was a 2.3. So, looks like I will have to repeat the damn class over again.**

**Or not. I talked to my mom and we emailed my advisor about changing from Medical Assisting to Medical Billing/Coding. That way, I won't have to talk Biology again.**

**Ally's POV**

My head was still pounding and I stared at Mr. Moon's face as he stayed kneeling in front on me.

I let out a breath that I just realized I had been holding in. "Will you please stay for a little bit? I don't want to be alone." _What am I thinking?_ I just asked my _teacher_ to stay with me. If anyone at the school found out, we would both probably get in so much trouble. He looked surprised and I opened my mouth again. "I-I mean, y-you don't have to. I can always call Tri-" That was all I could get out before he pressed his lips ever so lightly to mine.

When he pulled away, he looked in my eyes and smiled. "What makes you think I wouldn't want to be here?" He pecked his lips to mine one more time.

I couldn't help but laugh and smile back at him. "Sorry, I was rambling. But, that was a really nice way to tell me I should 'shut the hell up'" I laughed and he joined in.

I patted the couch next to me as I sat up and he sat next to me. As soon as he looked comfortable enough, I laid right back down. My head was resting on his knees and I turned on the TV.

We were silent for a while before I heard him ask, "You play piano?" I remembered that I had a piano in the corner of the living room that I wrote songs at. "I didn't know you liked music."

"Um, yeah. I use it to…" I trailed off. What if he wants to listen to one of my lame songs. Most of them aren't even finished. My biggest dream is to be a singer but that will never happen with my stage fright. Besides, my dad always told me that 'the chances to make it in the music biz is like, one in a billion'. I sit up next to my teacher and look at my hands. "I use it to write songs."

"You write songs? Do you ever perform them?" He asked me and I slowly shook my head. "Why not?"

Now, I look at him. "Because I have stage fright. The only people I have ever been able to sing in front of have been my mom, dad, and Trish. My mom thinks I'm amazing, but she's my mom. She supposed to say that, right? Trish loves it. And my dad…" I think for a moment. "He loves it too, but he says that 'the chances to make it in the music biz is like, one in a billion'." I whisper the last part.

Mr. Moon looks down and closes his eyes, "My dad said the same exact thing." He whispered back.

"Wait, _you_ wanted to have a career in music?" I asked, somewhat shocked. He wanted a career in music, and yet, here he is. A chemistry teacher…

The corners of his mouth turned up a little bit as he looked at me. "Yeah. You know how most kids want to grow up doing what their dad is doing?" I nod. "Well, that wasn't exactly the case for me. I was, and sadly still am, the PRINCE of MOON'S MATTRESS KINGDOM! It was terrible. Then music found me and became a part of my life that I never wanted to let go. But, my dad always said the same thing your dad says and I just let myself believe it. But I don't know what possessed me to become a teacher." He joked and I laughed a little.

I glanced over at the piano then back at him. "Mr. M-" I started to say but he cut me off.

"Don't call me that. It's Austin. Mr. Moon is for school only." Mr. – I mean, Austin – said.

"Okay. Can I hear you play something?" I asked, getting my iPad out to record it.

I looked back at him, he raised his eyebrow. "Why?" I could tell he was referring to both my question and why my iPad was now on video record mode.

I came up with the best lie I could think of. "Well, I just want to know what you sound like when you sing. And as for the iPad, I just want to video record it and send the video to you." I said with a smile and he sighed.

"Okay, fine. What do you want me to sing?" Austin asked and I grabbed his hand.

"Come with me." I said as I pulled him off the couch. I pulled him to the basement where I had some instruments and my songbook. I let go of his hand and went to the desk, which was on the side of the room against the wall, and grabbed my book.

Flipping through the pages of my book, I stopped at the one song that I have been able to finish. "Here." I showed him the page. When he reached his hand out, I quickly slapped it away. "Never. Touch. My. Book." I warned slowly.

"Okay, okay." He read the lyrics and smiled. "These are really good. So, you want me to sing this one?" I nodded.

**Austin's POV**

Okay, I can't believe I'm doing this.

I walk over to a guitar that is in the room and pick it up. Sitting on a stool, I start strumming the guitar as Ally video records me.

_Wa-oh! Yeah!_

_Stop, Hiding out in the shadows_

_Scared to show the world you exist_

_Don't lock yourself in the darkness_

_The world is so much brighter than this_

_Yeah, if you never take a shot_

_You're never gonna win_

_So turn it all around_

_And break down the walls, whoa_

_Don't be afraid to let them fall_

_Break down the walls_

_Whoa_

_And you can dare to have it all_

_Come on and give it everything you can_

_Take a chance, make a stand_

_and break, break, break down the walls_

_B-b-b-break down the walls, yeah_

_Change_

_You can find it inside it_

_You don't have the strength that it takes_

_Oh with dreams_

_You can twist every system_

_You finally look it straight in the face_

_'Cause if you're never take a shot, you're never gonna win_

_So find a way somehow_

_To break down the walls, whoa_

_Don't be afraid to let them fall_

_Break down the walls, whoa_

_And you can dare to have it all_

_Come on and give it everything you can_

_Take a chance, make a stand_

_and break, break, break down the walls_

_Don't wanna watch them tumble down_

_Feel all the doubt_

_Just crumble now_

_And let the light come pouring in_

_In!_

_Just break down the walls, whoa_

_Don't be afraid to let them fall_

_Break down the walls, whoa_

_And you can dare to have it all_

_Come on and give it everything you can_

_Take a chance, make a stand,_

_and break, break, break down the walls, whoa_

_Break down the walls, whoa_

_Break down the walls, whoa_

_Come on and take a chance, make a stand_

_and break, break, break down the walls!_

I finished with a longer note from the guitar then looked up at Ally. She had her mouth wide open and she was staring at me. Finally, she hit the stop button on the screen.

I put the guitar back on its stand. "Austin, that was incredible!" I smile at her and look back at the guitar.

"Thanks." We heard the front door close upstairs and we walk up the stairs.

"Hey, dad." Ally said and walks over to give her dad a hug.

Mr. Dawson looks at me then looks back at Ally. "Who's this, Ally?" He asked and Ally looked back at me.

I walk forward and hold out my hand, which Mr. Dawson grabs and shakes. "I'm Austin Moon, Ally's chemistry teacher. I brought Ally home because…" I glance at her. Ally's chocolate brown eyes are now wide, staring at me. She looks like she is pleading me not to tell her father about what happened with Dallas. "…she got hit in the head with a locker door and I didn't want her to walk home just in case something happened." I was using my professional voice, so Mr. Dawson believed me easily. "Well, I better go. See you in class tomorrow." I told Ally.

I walked out of the house and back to my car. Honestly, I really didn't want to leave. I didn't want to leave Ally.

I got home and ate dinner. Then, when I went to sleep, I dreamt of _her_.

**I hope you liked the chapter. I'm thinking of making the next chapter a lemon but I might need a little help with that.**

**If you are willing to help out, please PM me. Thanks!**


End file.
